La última oportunidad
by Werewolf Mexico
Summary: Soren es uno de los mejores guardianes que ha tenido Ga'Hoole, es querido y respetado por todos, pero de entre las sombras un antiguo enemigo resurge para cobrar venganza del pasado, todo el mundo de las aves es amenazada una vez más, por lo que los guardianes deben actuar nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola, a todos los que tengan la oportunidad de leer esta historia quisiera agradecer que se hayan topado con ella, les prometo que no se arrepentirán, también dejenme decir que a mi me gusta escribir capítulos largos, y aunque este fué relativamente corto, los siguientes serán mejores.**

**Pero que digo?, no los interrumpo más y disfruten.**

**:D**

* * *

Capítulo 1. EL regreso del líder oscuro

-Ha pasado una semana desde que los guardianes regresamos de San Aegolius victoriosos después de haber derrotado a las fuerzas del mal de Metalbeak, todos los polluelos raptados han sido devueltos a sus familiares que aguardaban impacientemente su regreso; como en todas las batallas y guerras surgen las dolorosas bajas de compañeros que aunque son realmente dolorosas de recordar nos llenan de orgullo al saber que cumplieron con su trabajo haciendo lo correcto. Los búhos y lechuzas fallecidos han sido honrados y venerados por los que aún seguimos con vida, y siempre lo haremos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas. Por último debo mencionar que me duele más que nada recordar a mi hermano Kludd, el camino que él decidió no fue el indicado; seguir los pasos de una lechuza siniestra al que solo le importaban sus intereses; me hubiera gustado haber conocido a los guardianes en una situación diferente, más tranquila, poder ver la cara de mi hermano al saber que todo lo que decía mi padre era verdad y restregarle en la cara un fabuloso y lleno de gloria "Te lo dije", luego continuar junto a él y mi familia una vida pacífica y llena de armonía. Pero en fin, no todo es color de rosa en este mundo, por eso los guardianes luchamos cada día para mostrar a los demás un mundo mejor lleno de despreocupaciones – el joven Tyto terminó de escribir sobre su libro, que podía ser considerado más un diario por su contenido, una lágrima salió de sus ojos al recordar el mal que acecha al mundo cada momento, como un depredador observando a las aves jóvenes que cayeron de su nido y no pueden regresar. Su pata derecha dejó sobre el atril la pluma con la que escribía, tomó a su derecha con la misma pata un sello, lo llenó de tinta y lo marcó en la parte inferior derecha de la hoja. –por un mundo mejor- La lechuza sonrió.

-¿Vienes Soren?- una mochuelo duende se asomó en la entrada del tronco donde la lechuza escribía sus pensamientos.

-Si Gylfie- Soren contestó cerrando su libro.

-¿Aun lo extrañas?, a tu hermano- Gylfie preguntó tratando de no incomodar a Soren.

-Sí.- Soren suspiro caminando hacia la entrada donde Gylfie estaba parada observándolo.

Las dos aves extendieron sus alas alzando el vuelo, para luego descender planeando por entre las ramas iluminadas del gran árbol.

Debajo, los esperaban el tragón de Digger que era un mochuelo excavador, que devoraba los gusanos servidos en un tazón, y Twilight un Cárabo Lapón que cantaba con apoyo de su laúd hacia un público compuesto por algunos búhos y lechuzas.

Esa noche el rey y la reina de Ga'Hoole que eran un par de búhos Nival habían organizado una cena para los héroes que salvaron la vida de los guardianes en la batalla de Aegolius.

-No habíamos hecho esto anteriormente al tener el trabajo de regresar a sus familiares a los polluelos secuestrados a sus familiares, pero esta noche celebramos a los cuatro valientes aves que arriesgaron sus vidas por todos nosotros- el rey habló, y levantando una copa con su pata gritó -¡Por nuestros héroes!-

-¡Por nuestros héroes!- dijeron las demás aves al unísono.

-Quisiera decir algo- Soren alzó la voz para que todos los presentes en el salón lo escucharan –hubo un quinto héroe en esta historia que dio su vida por nosotros, sin él, nada de esto habría sido posible, él dio su vida para que Gylfie y yo escapáramos de Aegolius, el creyó siempre en los guardianes hasta su muerte, su nombre era Grimble-

-¡Por el gran y valiente Grimble que en paz descanse!- las aves dijeron una vez más al unísono.

Toda la noche, las aves conmemoraron a sus héroes, celebraron su victoria, y un mundo mejor.

A varios cientos de kilómetros, atravesando el tormentoso mar de Hoolemere, más allá de los bosques, y los verdes prados, una región rocosa se alzab:a en las planicies dando un aspecto siniestro y triste al mundo, a su lado un bosque terminaba de consumirse por un incendio que había acabado con todos los árboles, y la vida dentro de él.

Un sendero oscuro teñido por la ceniza era seguido por una silueta siniestra que cojeaba; un Tyto caminaba cansado y hambriento al no haber podido cazar nada por tener un ala rota por entre la oscuridad de la noche, la luna se ocultaba entre las nubes quitando la luz que iluminaba esa noche, minutos más tarde, la luz lunar iluminó todo el bosque mostrando la aterradora imagen del rostro de la lechuza quemada por el fuego.

-Maldito Soren, me vengaré de ti y de tus queridos guardianes- dijo con rabia y malicia para sus adentros- ¡Maldito!- gritó.

-Una semana y no he podio comer lo suficiente- dijo tomando con un movimiento un ratón que corría entre el bosque buscando restos comestibles. –Este no es tu día de suerte- la lechuza devoró al infortunado ratón.

-No puedo hacer nada en este estado- pensó mirando a la luna llena y continuó caminando por el sendero nocturno. – ¡Me vengaré malditos!- gritó de entre las sombras y luego desapareció.

* * *

**Bueno pués aquí termina esto, quisiera pedir antes de que dejes de leer esto, que si eres un lector anónimo, (que no tiene cuenta), no importa, me gustaría saber su opinión, fanfiction ya permite que los lectores puedan comentar anonimamente. Aunque no lo creas los reviews ayudan muchisimo para continuar estos "mini-proyectos", y también ayudan a mejorar cosas como escritura, vocabulario, etc.**

**Dejar un comentario simple como: "Buén capítulo" o "Bonita historia" ayudan mucho, incluso los que dicen "amigo escribes bién feo, de plano ocultate del mundo" XD también son importantes.**

**Pero claro, no valen ofensas, y si son criticas "malas" por así decirlo deben tener algo reconstructivo para mejorar.**

**Bueno gracias por detenerte a leer esto una vez más, y yo se que te reiste un poco, así que hasta la próxima, y si puedes deja review XD. Adios.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, escribiré más al final del capítulo para no entretenerlos aquí, asi que disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews.**

**:D**

* * *

Capítulo 2. EL Tyto de la pluma celeste.

Pasaba de media noche, Ga'Hoole celebraba como nunca antes, todo el árbol se iluminaba con lámparas de diferentes colores, el cielo se iluminaba con estrellas, la luna, y pequeños faros fabricados en el mismo árbol, la noche era alegre y joven.

Soren observaba las estrellas desde una plataforma del árbol parecido a un balcón. –Hola- una búho Nival parecida a los reyes de Ga´Hoole se acercó por detrás y se paró justo al lado de él –soy Amber-

Soren volteó, pero hipnotizado quedó perdido con su mirada, ella era de su misma estatura, ojos color ámbar, y sus alas se oscurecían conforme se acercaban a las puntas.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien?- Amber preguntó.

Soren agitó su cabeza despertando de su hipnosis –sí, ¿por?- se encontraba confundido por la pregunta repentina.

-Porque estuviste como en un trance durante un par de minutos- Amber soltó una risita, Soren había estado parado mirándola por un rato, pero habían parecido unos segundos.

-Oh, perdón… ¿enserio?- Soren se ruborizó.

-Si- Amber agachó la cabeza al haberse ruborizado igualmente –Bueno… creo que me voy, gracias por habernos librado de Metalbeak-

-¡Aguarda!- Soren exclamó al notar que Amber se retiraba.

-¿Si?- Amber se detuvo.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?- Amber frunció el ceño al sentir un doble sentido en la pregunta de Soren, este lo notó igualmente y trató de remediarlo -¡Perdón!, oh, digo, ash, ya lo arruiné- Soren enrojeció como un tomate, y agacho la cabeza para tratar de ocultarlo.

-Descuida, si entendí- Amber miraba a Soren que se había sonrojado –mi habitación es la principal, por si un día quieres visitarme-

-¡¿LA PRINCIPAL?!- Soren se sorprendió, el nido principal era donde dormían el rey y la reina de Ga'Hoole –entonces tu eres…-

-Su hija, sí, pero eso no importa ahora, fue un gusto hablar contigo, nos vemos luego- Amber soltó una risita coqueta y se retiró dejando a Soren en sus pensamientos.

Después de varias horas la noche terminó, algunas aves regresaron a sus nidos, y otras a sus puestos. Soren regresó a su nido, descansó unos minutos, y voló hasta el nido de Ezylryb, ya que lo había citado la tarde anterior.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- Soren entró planeando por la abertura del tronco de una rama del árbol.

-Oh, Soren, eres tú, pasa muchacho pasa- Ezylryb lo invitó a pasar, a lo que Soren accedió.

-¿Ocurre algo señor?-

-Claro que no muchacho, solo te necesito para tomar medidas-

-¿Medidas?- Soren estaba confundido.

-Sí, verás, como ya eres un guardián necesitas un armamento para las batallas- dijo con su voz cansada pero alegre, tomó una de sus garras de guerra y rascó una roca dura, de la que salieron chispas encendiendo su recipiente con carbón donde moldeaba el metal.

-¡Un armamento forjado por el mismo Lyze de Keal!- Soren gritó emocionado –aguarde, y mis amigos…-

-Tranquilo, ellos ya tienen sus armas- Ezylryb lo interrumpió –pero ahora solo hablamos de ti- Ezylryb tomo una cinta color negro y lo entrelazó en la cabeza de Soren para obtener la medida del casco, luego uso una mezcla como lodo donde Soren colocó sus patas, eso sería para forjar las armas para sus patas. -¿Qué armas quieres en tus patas Soren?-

-Unas garras como las que usted se forjó para vencer a Metalbeak- Soren dijo ansioso, por fin tendría unas armas de guardián fabricadas por su héroe de sueños nocturnos.

-No, no, no muchacho, te equivocas, yo no fabriqué mis armas-

-Pero… usted… -Soren tartamudeo- es un gran herrero del árbol.

-Sí, pero mis armas fueron fabricadas especialmente por el mejor herrero que ha tenido el árbol de Ga'Hoole- Ezylryb dijo con un poco de nostalgia en sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿quién es?- Soren sentía curiosidad.

-Su nombre era Varlor, pero se retiró después de que vencí por primera vez que vencí a Metalbeak-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Sentó cabeza con otra Tyto, y se ocultó en el bosque Tyto para vivir tranquilamente su retiro-

*Mini relato

Varlor fue un Tyto herrero en el árbol de Ga'Hoole, había sido muy conocido por fabricar las armas más resistentes y eficaces de la guerra, pero al regreso de los guardianes de la batalla de las garras de hielo donde Metalbeak fue derrotado por primera vez conoció una Tyto de nombre Eryha la cual era una gran guerrera, después de conocerse y frecuentarse, se enamoraron y volaron al bosque Tyto para comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

*Fin del relato.

-¿Sabes?- Ezylryb dijo –él tenía tu edad cuando conoció a la chica de su vida, y creo que tú conocerás la tuya en un futuro no muy lejano-

-¿Yo?- Soren preguntó inocentemente

-Si hijo, he visto cómo te miran muchas aves jóvenes de por aquí, y entre ellas incluyo a Amber- pero eso no importa, vuelve mañana para recoger tus cosas, estarán listas al atardecer.

Soren asintió y se retiró a su tronco para descasar un rato, mientras tanto pensó en lo que su maestro le dijo.

_Bueno, ya conocemos la historia del creador de las armas de Ezylryb, pero no sabemos que hace en este momento de la historia, así que ¿porque no viajamos al bosque Tyto?, donde comenzó toda esta aventura._

Muy a lo lejos de Ga'Hoole a unos kilómetros de las zonas rocallosas de Aegolius atravesando un crudo desierto se alzaba un espléndido bosque de coníferas, con abundantes arboles altos y frondosos y una exquisita fauna. Este hermoso bosque era denominado "El bosque Tyto".

En la espesura del bosque atravesando un lago pantanoso justo en lo alto de una cumbre un árbol gigantesco sobresalía de entre el territorio boscoso. Justo en lo alto un hueco en el tronco principal era la sede de un nido de lechuza, dentro de ella habitaban, un macho, una hembra ambos adultos, y con ellos habitaba una lechuza macho más pequeña.

-Muy bien hijo, hoy te enseñaremos a volar- El Tyto macho adulto le habló al más pequeño. El macho adulto era una lechuza color marrón completamente, sus ojos eran color café claro.

-Si papá- el pequeño dijo emocionado. Junto a él una lechuza hembra descansaba, ella era una Tyto color blanco, pero sus alas eran color marrón claro, y sus ojos color azul. El pequeño era un Tyto joven, su estatura pasaba de la mitad de los cuerpos de su padre y madre, su plumaje era pardo dorado claro, y sus ojos color miel, pero tenía un rasgo peculiar, este tenía una pluma color azul celeste en lo alto de su frente como un copete, lo que hacía que su apariencia fuese un poco graciosa.

El entrenamiento de vuelo comenzó normalmente, el pequeño trataba de planear entre rama y rama del árbol, al inicio agitaba las alas, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era necesario y solo debía extenderlas; el entrenamiento de aterrizaje solo duró una noche.

La noche siguiente el entrenamiento impuesto fue el de agitar las alas hasta elevar el vuelo, luego debía mantenerse en el aire por un par de minutos y al final aterrizar en un tronco.

EL joven Tyto avanzó rápidamente en su entrenamiento, pronto volaba de aquí para allá como una pluma impulsada por el viento, hacía carreras con sus padres, y cazaba ratones fácilmente.

Su madre le enseño el arte de la batalla, el aún era pequeño para involucrarse en esas cosas, pero nunca estaba de más saber defenderse, su padre al contrario, le enseño el arte de la metalurgia.

El pequeño, pasado una semana, se había vuelto diestro en la batalla, superaba en fuerza a su padre y madre por igual, había aprendido algunas cosas sobre forjar armaduras y armas, lo que hacía que sus padres estabieran muy orgullosos de su polluelo.

Una mañana, el pequeño jugaba con su padre sobre la historia que más le había gustado, "La batalla de las garras de hielo", un cuento que al igual que a Soren había entrado en lo más profundo de su ser y había llenado su corazón con buenas intenciones.

-Yo soy Lyze de Keal- el pequeño extendió sus alas, pero su padre detuvo el juego por un momento. -¿Qué sucede papa?- el pequeño se intrigó.

-Nada hijo, solo aguarda un momento- la lechuza se acercó a unas ramas comprimidas que servían para dormir y las levanto con su pata derecha, pero solo encontró un insecto que corrió despavorido -¡Eryha, amor!, ¡¿Dónde dejamos ya sabes qué?¡- la lechuza alzó la voz.

-Está donde lo dejaste Varlor querido… en la otra- la lechuza hembra contestó acercándose a la entrada del nido.

-Ash, en la otra- Varlor rezongaba en voz baja arrastrando sus patas en signo de descontento consigo mismo, luego llegó junto a otro montón de ramas y las levantó con la misma pata que con la otra. -¡Taran!- sacó debajo un par de garras metálicas, estas brillaban intensamente, eran doradas, y su filo era una franja plateada, eran realmente hermosas y tenían un hermoso diseño, también sacó un casco completamente dorado.-No puedes ser Lyze de Keal sin una armadura hijo mío.-

El rostro de emoción relució aún más que el reflejo del sol en la armadura.

-Pruébatelas Aleare- dijo su padre al ver la cara emoción de su hijo. (se pronuncia Alir)

Aleare rápidamente tomo las garras e introdujo sus patas e ellas, estas encajaban perfectamente y eran realmente ligeras –Estas garras se acomodan fácilmente a casi cualquier tamaño de pata del portador, además de que puedes zafarla fácilmente, estas garras son mi obra maestra… claro, solo son armas- Aleare puso atención a las palabras de su padre, y luego procedió a colocarse el casco. Este entro fácilmente en su cabeza además, tenía una ranura especialmente fabricada para que su pluma color celeste se asomara por encima del casco –A diferencia, el casco no se puede ajustar, pero cuando no te quede más fabricare uno más grande especialmente para ti-

-Gracias papá- Aleare lloraba de emoción mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Esto no acabará aquí pequeño- Eryha se acercó –mañana te llevaremos a Ga'Hoole, ahí conocerás a los guardianes, y si gustas, te convertirás en guardián-

Aleare no sabía que decir, ¿realmente sus padres lo llevarían?, él sabía que sus padres conocían Ga'Hoole por las historias que contaba su padre de cómo conoció a su madre y las batallas en las que su madre tomo parte incluyendo la primera vez que Metalbeak fue derrotado.

Por la noche cuando la luna se alzó, Aleare salió a cazar por sí solo, revoloteaba y planeaba sintiendo la brisa chocar en su rostro, se sentía libre, con un eficaz y leve movimiento, tomo un roedor en sus garras y lo devoró victorioso, así repitió la acción tres veces más hasta que noto algo en el suelo que llamó su atención.

Aleare planeó hasta el suelo acercándose cada vez más a aquel objeto, pero se asustó al notar perfectamente lo que en realidad era. Un Tyto más grande que el pero más pequeño que sus padres yacía en el suelo tendido, tenía un ala rota y la mitad de su cara quemada, Aleare comenzó a aletear asustado para escapar y volver con sus padres, pero se detuvo al notar que la lechuza aún se movía.

-Por… favor… ayúdame…- la lechuza agonizaba –tengo… hambre…-

Aleare voló rápidamente buscado algún ratón descuidado que merodeara por la noche hasta que lo encontró, lo cazó, y regresó donde se encontraba el ave mal herida.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señor?- preguntó cortésmente-

La lechuza respondió con voz ronca mientras devoraba al ratón –Kludd, mi nombre es Kludd-

* * *

**Aquí acaba este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, también les diré que el tiempo en que suba capítulo a este fic. dependerá del tiempo en que suba capítulo del otro que tengo, que si no lo conocen los invito a leerlo.**

**Abrasos a todos, no olviden comentar, y hasta la próxima.**

**:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal, he traido por fin este tercer capítulo, me ha costado un poco pensar en el título (unos 5 minutos), pero en verdad fué dificil y espero haber elegído el indicado. Pero no lo entretendré más asi que disfruten. :D**

* * *

Cap.3. Los guardianes deberán temer.

-Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Aleare- la joven lechuza estaba satisfecho al ver que Kludd se recuperaba -¿Qué le paso a tu cara?- preguntó inocente y curiosamente.

-Alguna vez has escuchado sobre los guardianes- Kludd preguntó con un pequeño tono de malicia, pero Aleare no lo pudo notar.

-¡Por supuesto!, sé que Lyze de Kiel venció a Metalbeak en la gloriosa batalla de las garras de hielo, y los guardianes regresaron victoriosos al gran árbol- Aleare se emocionó, sus padres le habían prometido visitar a los guardianes, y le alegraba que alguien más que no fueran ellos los conociera.

Kludd soltó una pequeña risa al ver la misma emoción que siempre tenía su hermano con ese tipo de historias.

-¿Y tú los conoces?- preguntó Aleare aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, yo era un guardián pero fui atacado por mi propio hermano, él trató de matarme rompiéndome el ala y tirándome al fuego- Kludd mintió, miró la pequeña conciencia de Aleare, tan pequeño, tan crédulo.

-¿Y cómo son ellos?, los guardianes ¿Cómo son?- Aleare quería saber, estaba tan emocionado que casi lo gritó alertando a algunas criaturas nocturnas del bosque.

-Pues… no son siempre como los mencionan las historias, en ellas describen a fuertes aves de gran esplendor, pero la realidad a veces es diferente, lo único resplandeciente de ellos son sus armas y cascos- ambas lechuzas rieron, pero un sonido los alertó a ambos. Un demonio de Tasmania salió de entre los arbustos atacando a Kludd, este recordó cuando era pequeño y cayó del árbol junto con su hermano. Pero Aleare atacó a los ojos del demonio haciendo que este hullera despavorido por el oscuro bosque. –Eso fue impresionante, creo que eres una lechuza muy fuerte- dijo Kludd felicitando a Aleare.

-Muchas gracias, mis padres me enseñaron a pelear esperando a que yo me convirtiera en un guardián- Aleare se sintió emocionado al recibir una felicitación por su excelente ataque, pero recordó que debía irse. -Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa para que te puedas recuperar- dijo Aleare mirando el ala rota de Kludd, este asintió, pero no podía volar y si viajaban a pie tardarían mucho tiempo incluyendo que no podría escalar.

-Creo que será mejor que me dejes aquí, solo te seré una carga- dijo Kludd al sentirse completamente inútil, pero además quería probar las habilidades del pequeño.

-No te preocupes, te llevaré hasta el nido- Aleare dijo, y agitando un par de veces las alas sujetó a Kludd como a un polluelo, luego, con fuerza, levantó el vuelo tan fácilmente como lo haría sin peso alguno

-Es un Tyto fuerte- pensó Kludd maliciosamente.

La joven lechuza transportó a Kludd por un par de kilómetros por el bosque hasta llegar a aquel enorme y frondoso árbol. Aleare dio un fuerte craqueo avisando a sus padres que se despertasen inmediatamente para poder ayudarlo, estos, asustados, se levantaron rápidamente para poder ayudar a su pequeño. Aleare llegó hasta el nido un poco exhausto al cargar a Kludd por todo el camino, pero aun así al llegar, posó suavemente a la lechuza sobre un pequeño nido para que pudiese reposar.

-Nos asustaste- dijo Eryha preocupada, pero luego noto a Kludd mal herido, pero al ver su rostro quemado recordó vagamente a Metalbeak – ¿Quién es él?- preguntó con voz tambaleante.

-Oh, mamá, papá, él es…- Aleare fue interrumpido.

-Mi nombre es Kludd- dijo la lechuza herida con una voz ronca.

-Él es un guardián mama, como ustedes- dijo Aleare emocionado. –Pero en una feroz batalla fue traicionado por su hermano-

-Parece que tuviste suerte de que no te sucediera algo más grave- dijo Varlor acercándose.

-Tiene razón señor, pero creo que debo de irme, sería mucha molestia que yo me quedase con ustedes por tanto tiempo- Kludd habló bajando la cabeza en signo de tristeza.

-Teníamos pensado un viaje al amanecer, pero al parecer será pospuesto- dijo Eryha mirando a su joven hijo.

A Aleare no le importaba que el viaje se pospusiera, ya que había conocido a otra lechuza que podía contarle sus aventuras como "Guardián", Eryha en lo personal no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que podía suceder, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que era un ave mal herida y podía morir en cualquier momento en aquel bosque.

Pasados unos minutos, mientras que las lechuza adultas comenzaban a sanar el ala rota, Kludd empezó a reír, la familia de aves lo observó confundidos, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco?, pero en cuestión de segundos todo fue aclarado.

-Por un momento pensé que tu pluma era solo un adorno- dijo la lechuza aun sin parar de reír.-pero me doy cuenta que te da un toque original para un Tyto-

-Desde pequeño, Aleare siempre tuvo esa pluma color celeste en su frente, alguna vez tratamos de quitársela su madre y yo, pero sorprendentemente creció al día siguiente así que decidimos dejársela- dijo Varlor aclarando.

-Oh, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es que no había visto algo similar antes- dijo Kludd disculpándose. Durante toda la noche, Aleare se mantuvo despierto escuchando historias de Kludd, historias falsas que el inventaba mediante la luna cambiaba de posición; la familia de Tytos no pensaba en lo que sucedería después.

Muy a lo lejos, cruzando el mar de Hoolemere, Ga´Hoole se alzaba en todo su esplendor, aves iban y venían constantemente, el sol se alzaba hasta el horizonte denotando el amanecer. Soren se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol.

-Hoy tendré a mi primer alumnado- pensó, estiró sus alas, y planeó hasta otra rama que se encontraba a unos metros bajo de su nido. Aterrizó sobre de un grueso y hueco tronco, debajo de él, infantiles voces gritaban y reían, jóvenes búhos y lechuzas incluidas otros pocos tipos de aves, jugaban dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño salón de clase.

-Hola pequeños- Soren se asomó por encima de la entrada asustando a los jóvenes aprendices.

Los pequeños dieron un suspiro de asombro - ¡MAESTRO SOREN!- gritaron los pequeños casi al unísono, entre ellos su pequeña hermana Eglantine.

-Jeje…- Soren se paró frente del pequeño grupo de diez aves –saben a lo que vengo… ¿cierto?- preguntó alegremente.

-¡Eres nuestro maestro de vuelo!- dijo un pequeño búho enmascarado_ (esa es la especie, no crean que en realidad está enmascarado XD)_, efectivamente, Soren había sido enmendado como maestro de vuelo al ser sugerido por su maestro Ezylryb.

-Es correcto pequeños, yo seré su maestro de vuelo; y si alguien me dice correctamente la primera lección, será el primero en intentarlo-

Todos los pequeños se miraron entre sí buscando la respuesta. –Primero debemos aprender a aterrizar- dijo la pequeña Eglantine, ella ya conocía el procedimiento de vuelo al haber visto como su madre y padre enseñaban a sus hermanos el arte de volar.

-Correcto- dijo Soren, estaba a punto de comenzar a explicar la lección pero repentinamente fue interrumpido por uno de sus pequeños aprendices.

-Maestro Soren, ¿es cierto que usted venció a Metalbeak?- dijo con una voz tierna el pequeño mochuelo.

-Bueno…si, pero ahora es un tema que no tocaré, cuando tengamos tiempo les platicaré, lo prometo- dijo Soren para poder continuar con la lección.

-Ahhh- dijeron todos los pequeños alicaídos.

La clase de vuelo comenzó, Soren mostró a los pequeños que para aterrizar no era necesario agitar las alas, también les mostró la manera correcta de planear de rama en rama, pasó una hora hasta que, sobre del tronco, aterrizó otra ave.

-…entonces, cuando el terrible Metalbeak estaba a punto de atraparme…- Soren contaba la historia cuando fue interrumpido.

-Hola- una voz femenina se escuchó en la puerta.

-Bueno chicos, les dejaré de contar, luego continuaré la historia-

-Ahhh- todos los pequeños reprocharon disgustados -pero ya va a acabar- una pequeña voz dijo al fondo del salón.

-Anda termina de contarles a los pequeños, no los dejes con la duda- Soren volteó a la puerta para conocer a quien se encontraba en la entrada del tronco,

-Hola, jeje- dijo nerviosamente al ver a Amber parada mirándolo cariñosamente, ambos se quedaron estupefactos.

-Ouuuuu- todos los pequeños dijeron en coro –El profesor Soren tiene novia- Soren y Amber se miraron avergonzados por las palabras de los pequeños.

-Bueno… creo que me voy- dijo avanzando sin quitar la vista de Amber, pero no se fijó en una ranura en la madera que lo hizo tropezar estrellándose contra de la joven búho.

Todos los pequeños rieron ruborizándolos aún más, Soren escapó volando después de salir de aquel tronco hueco, se sentía como un tonto, había quedado en ridículo frente a sus pequeños aprendices, y peor aún frente a su propia hermana. Al atardecer, Soren se dirigió al nido donde habitaba Ezylryb para recoger lo del día anterior. Llegando tocó con una de sus garras la madera simulando un pequeño llamado a la puerta, Ezylryb se asomó e invitó a Soren a pasar.

-Buenas tardes chico, terminé tus armas hace poco, aún están calientes, así que deberás esperar un poco; pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de enseñanza? – Ezylryb preguntó ansioso.

Soren suspiró agotado –Todos los jóvenes solo querían escuchar sobre mi batalla contra Metalbeak- dijo, toda la mañana las pequeñas aves interrumpían la clase para preguntar lo mismo.

-Deberás acostumbrarte, así será hasta que encuentren a otro héroe que admirar- Ezylryb se burló, él sabía por lo que Soren pasaba – ¿y cómo te ha ido con lo que te dije?-

-Sobre de que- pegunto Soren confundido por la repentina pregunta de Ezylryb.

-Sobre de sentar cabeza, ¿aún no conoces a nadie?- preguntó insinuando algo.

-No, no, claro que no- Soren mintió.

-Creo que mientes, pero aun así no te presionaré hijo, para nada-

Paso un rato, Ezylryb descolgó un par de garras color platino con punta dorada, y un casco de hierro color bronce con esquinas color plateado, Soren se las probó, y viendo que si les quedaba, agradeció a Ezylryb y se retiró con mucho gusto, porque al fin tenía sus armas de batalla.

Pasaron semanas, Soren era un guardián muy querido y respetado por todos en Ga´Hoole y era un maestro muy querido y respetado por todos sus alumnos. Soren fue ascendido a capitán entre los guardianes, puesto que había sido ocupado por Ezylryb en el auge de su existencia. Pero aunque por sus logros, obtenía muchas cosas, sentía que no tenía nada simplemente con pensar sobre su hermano.

De vuelta en el bosque Tyto, Kludd se reponía de su tratamiento, tanto él como Aleare habían crecido más, Kludd casi tenía la estatura de un Tyto adulto, y Aleare tenía la estatura de Soren el día que fue raptado de su nido.

-Muy bien, trata de estirar tu ala- en el bosque Tyto, Eryha sanaba a Kludd de su ala rota, mientras tanto, Varlor y Aleare forjaban un casco a la medida del joven para cubrir la parte de su rostro chamuscado.

Kludd estiró su ala exitosamente, ya no estaba rota, ahora podía volar nuevamente a voluntad, emprendió un corto vuelo alrededor del árbol para comprobar que estaba completamente recuperado. Al regresar al nido, Varlor le entregó un casco color bronce muy oscuro, este casco le encajaba a la perfección, ya que al probárselo, entro suave y fácilmente.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, sin ustedes habría muerto- dijo Kludd revisando su ala. Luego caminó de un lado a otro dentro del nido, Aleare y sus padres simplemente lo veían. –Ustedes criaron a un Tyto muy fuerte, puedo verlo- dijo al fin después de un rato.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Varlor con una voz de preocupación, la postura de Kludd había cambiado, su voz se tornó más siniestra, la luna iluminó al Tyto, a Varlor y a su compañera les vino a la mente la atroz imagen de Metalbeak, esa temible imagen que acosó el reino de las aves en su tiempo, Kludd era su viva imagen.

-Creo que me tengo que ir- dijo Kludd con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de malicia, el planeaba algo, pero le familia no lo pudo saber hasta que sucedió…

Con un rápido movimiento, Kludd se lanzó sobre de Varlor, este, al ser tomado de sorpresa no pudo poner resistencia alguna siendo neutralizado por el poderoso primer impacto, Eryha, dio media vuelta simplemente para recibir un potente zarpazo en su rostro que desgarró la carne, la pata derecha de Kludd agarro a Eryha de la garganta sometiéndola en el suelo, pero ya equipado con sus garras de combate, Aleare se lanzó sobre de Kludd, ambos forcejearon, pero Kludd era más fuerte, tomó a Aleare de una pata quitándole las garras, y con un rápida movimiento se lo colocó simplemente para tomar al joven de su cogote.

-Que desperdicio, eres un Tyto fuerte, serás muy útil como subordinado mío- dijo Kludd colocando la punta de una de las garras en el centro de la garganta de Aleare, una pequeña gota de sangre se asomó, las garras eran demasiado filosas, y estas se hundían lentamente en la carne de la lechuza.

-¡YA BASTA!- Eryha se lanzó a Kludd por la espalda aferrándose con sus garras mientras lo picoteaba, pero Kludd se zafó al chocar de espalda contra uno de los muros del nido. Esta vez, Kludd derribó a Eryha usando su pata desnuda para apretarla del cuello.

-Jeje, enserio crees que podrás vencerme- dijo Kludd con una risa mientras que apretaba más la garganta de Eryha. Esta dio un gemido de dolor ahogado, Aleare no sabía qué hacer, no podía atacar sin que Kludd no usara a su madre como escudo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Aleare con furia.

-A ti-

-¿A mí?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Tus servicios, verás, si tu aceptas venir conmigo no mataré a tus padres, tu seguirás mis órdenes y yo prometo no hacerles daño; pero si no lo aceptas los mataré ahora mismo y aun así irás conmigo-

-No lo hagas Aleare- dijo Eryha sofocándose, Kludd apretó más su cuello al punto de que ella ya no podía respirar.

-Parece que tienes poco tiempo antes de que tu mami se sofoque por completo- dijo usando una voz que hacía enojar a Aleare.

Aleare miró fijamente a su madre que luchaba por respirar, y a su padre inconsciente, si trataba de atacar, Kludd mataría al instante a su madre y no dudaría en usar a su padre como otro escudo, ¿Qué debía hacer?, él no quería pertenecer a los puros, pero no quería que sus padres muriesen frente a él.

-…Acepto- dijo después de un suspiro, Kludd mostro en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pues entonces hay que partir- dijo.

En la lejanía, ambas aves volaban a la par, Aleare portaba consigo su casco y garras de batalla que fabricó su padre, así podía tener a sus padres cerca de el en ese viaje.

-Recuerda Aleare, si tratas de traicionarme encontraré a tus padres y los mataré-

-Si señor- dijo Aleare con su rostro cambiado igualmente, ya no denotaba tristeza, más bien parecería que sonreía – ¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?- preguntó.

-Tu primer trabajo será buscar y encontrar a los puros que escaparon, deben estar ocultos en una cadena de cuevas a unos kilómetros de San Aegolius, debes traerlos ante mí-

-Si señor- Aleare respondió girando levemente a la derecha para dirigirse a San Aegolius. Kludd lo miró con mucho orgullo al tener un importante aliado.

–Muy bien pequeño, ahora los guardianes de verdad temerán- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, dejen sus reviews ya que ayudan mucho, y actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Tal vez muchos no dicen esto, pero yo sé que hay más gente que lee esta historia, así que no sean tímidos y comenten, asi es como nos alientan a los que escribimos estas historias a continuarlas... encerio, comenten...por favor...ji XD. **

**Bueno muchas grácias y hasta la próxima.**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado desde hace tiempo, de verdad disculpen, pero aqui está lo prometido, espero que lo disfruten.**

**:D**

* * *

Los Puros.

Durante un par de dias, Aleare voló en linea recta sin pausa ni descanso. El paisaje cambiaba conforme más avanzaba. Los verdes pastos se convertían en arena ardiente y dunas irregulares. Junto con él portaba sus garras y casco de batalla, aquello que era lo único que lo ligaba a su pasado. Durante su viaje varios pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza. Practicamente se habia dejado manipular por Kludd frente a su familia. Lo odiaba, de eso no tenia duda, pero no podia revelarse, tenia miedo a enfrentarse y perder su vida, o peor aun, a su familia.

*Flashback

-Escuchame bien Aleare, si tu no me sirves, mataré a tus padres- dijo Kludd con su voz ronca.

-¿Que quiere que haga?- ambas aves volaban en direccion opuesta al bosque Tyto

-Debes traer ante mi a los puros restantes y contarles sobre mi plan-

-Señor, ¿Que sucede si no los convenso?-

-Mencionales mi nombre y los siguiente-...

...-Si señor-

-Si todo resulta correctamente tendrás tu libertad y la de tus padres. Serán intocables ante mi y los puros... te doy mi palabra-

*Fin Flashback

Disculpenme padres, hago esto por ustedes- Aleare sintió asco de si mismo, de ahora en adelante se convertiría en todo lo contrario a lo que sus padres le enseñaron.

-Ahhhg¡- Gritó solo para seguir volando con pocos ánimos, un par lagrímas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Continuó volando mientras que el sol se ocultaba a su derecha metiendose en la arena y la luna aparecía a su izquierda.

Frente a él, la cadena rocosa de San Aegolius se alzaba en la distancia ocupando el lugar del desierto.

Se internó por entre las estrechas cuevas hasta atravesar la inmensa cadena y encontrarse con un bosque en ó hasta una enorme compuerta sobre una plataforma que le llamó la atención. Aterrizó en la plataforma e inspecionó aquella compuerta, después de unos minutos notó al otro lado otra torre con plataforma que tenía otra compuerta silmilar.

Voló hasta al otra plataforma que no parecía tener distinción a la primera. Al final notó una torre más grande justo arriba de las cuevas donde salió.

Volo hasta la cima. -Asi que desde aquí manejaban San Aegolius- pensó. Aterrizó solo para no encontrar algo interesante. Extendió alas para continuar su viaje, pero escuchó un sonido agudo. Este sonido salía de una pequeña gruta entre la roca, varios sonidos similarse le siguieron como un coro, de la roca aparecieron decenas de murcielagos que atacaron hambrientos a Aleare que al notar el peligro se lanzó al abismo para escapar, pero un par de murcielagos se aferraron fuertemete a su espalada imposibilitandole el vuelo.

Cada vez se acercaba más al suelo y cada vez más murcielagos se aferraban a él. Se agitó violentamente deshaciendose de varios, pero parecía que no se acababan. La lechuza hizo uso de sus garras y comenzó a pelear con los pequeños sanguinarios. Alzó el vuelo nuevamente solo para aterrizar en la plataforma inferior. Los murcielagos se lanzaron hacia él. Peleó la batalla más grande que jamás habia tenido en su vida él solo contra los murciélagos, pero al tener un gran entrenamiento no le fue tán dificil acabar con ellos a pesar de su número.

Una vez terminado, cayó rendido y sin energias al suelo. Aleare descansó en San Aegolius por un par de horas hasta recuperar sus energias perdidas. Nuevamente alzó el vuelo una vez la luna quedó sobre de él.

Voló mietras la luna permanecía sobre él. Recorrió el bosque y lo superó solo para hallar la cadena de cuevas que Kludd le había mencionado.

Rapidamente se ocultó en las sombra al ver unas alas agitarse en la lejanía, se acercó hasta ver una cueva grande pero con fondo, como un pequeño domo. Dentro, se encontraban al rededor de veinte lechuzas. -Ahhhgg¡- Gritó enfurecida una lechuza blanca con franjas rojas en su rostro.

-Malditos Guardianes¡... los maldigo a todos. Maldito Lize de Keal y Maldito Soren¡-

Dos aves descendieron, y haciendo una reverencia ante la lechuza blanca aterrizaron frente a ella.

-¡¿Y bien?!- gritó la lechuza

-Mi señora...-dijo tambaleante una de las lechuzas levantandose de la reverencia -...Aun no hemos encontrado algun sitio que no sea vigilado por los guardianes, por ahora debemos esperar-

-¡Esperar!, mi esposo fue ascesinado y solo dices que solo debo esperar?¡- tomó con su poderosa pata a la lechuza del cogote.

-Mi... señora- suplicó el ave con poco oxigeno.

-Bahh¡, mi marido murió dejandome con una bola de inutiles. Sigan buscando, y aviso, el siguiente que me falle morirá-

-Si señora- dijeron todos al unísono.

Después de la batalla de San Aegolius, Nira se había visto en la necesidad de ocultarse con tan solo un puñado de puros bajo su mando.

El fuerte grajido de un ave alertó a los puros inmediatamente. Nira miró hacia el cielo viendo a Aleare posado en un enorme y viejo tronco, la luna lo ilúminaba por detrás haciendo brillar su casco y armas.

-!Guardianes¡- gritó uno de los puros.

Aleare se lanzó hacia ellos desde la distancia, un par de aves se lanzaron a su contra ataque. Pero, solo fueron repelidos por los rapidos movimientos de Aleare. Más aves se lanzaron contra el obteniendo la misma suerte que las primeras. Nira molesta se lanzó contra él cuando estaba desprevenido. Lo derribó y aprisionó contra el suelo con sus garras.

-Guardián¡- dijo molesta con un gruñido

-¿Guardián?- Aleare la derribó usando sus patas, y teniendola contra el suelo clavó las garras de su pata derecha en la roca sólida aprisionando las patas de Nira.

Más puros al ver a su lider vulnerable se preparaban a lanzarse a su rescate.

Al ver eso, Aleare apuntó una de sus filosas garras al la graganta de la lechuza blanca -Alto, no se acerquen¡- gritó Nira.

-Maldito¡, como nos has encontrato?- grunó. -Quitate de encima-

-Oh, pero miren que tenemos aquí, parece que al fin encontré a los

puros.-

-Guardián maldito, contesta¡- exigió Nira

-¿Guardián?, Oh no, usted se equivoca, dejeme presentar- de una salto hacia atrás, Aleare desclavó las garras de la roca liberando las patas de Nira, al caer, extendió sus alas hacieno una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Aleare... mi señora-

Nira se levantó confundida y humillada.

-¿No eres guardían?, no te concosco-

-Pero yo a usted si mi señora-

-Esas garras y ese casco, ¿donde los conseguiste?-

-Son...obsequios, pero no es importante ahora-

-Aun no me respondes, ¿como nos encontraste?-

-No es dificil cuando se tienen indicaciones-

-¿Indicaciones?, quieres decir que alguien más sabe donde nos encontramos, o quieres decir que alguien entre nosotros abrió el pico- dijo Nira mirando a todos sus seguidores.

-Nada de eso, he venido a dejar un mensaje de alguien que le interesa que se reunan-

-¿Quién?-

-Su lider-

-Nuestro lider murió...mientes¡-

-Es la verdad, usted seguramente lo recordará, su nombre es Kludd-

Nira recordó a Kludd y sospechó un poco de Aleare. -¿A si?... como se que no me mientes.

Aleare pensó por unos momentos -Metalbeak había jurado a Allomere el árbol de Ga'Hoole, pero lo traicionó mandandolo a ascesinar por los murcielagos. Solo Metalbeak, usted y mi señor Kludd estaban presentes-

-De acuerdo, te creo... ¿y tu muchacho? que hace un Tyto tan peculiar como tú trabajando para los puros, no pareces estar entre nosotros por voluntad propia, dime, que haces entre nuestras filas-

-Digamos que tengo un convenio con el señor Kludd-

-No me pareces alguien de mucha confianza aun asi-

-¿De verdad?, usted puede creer en mi-

-Debo sersiorarme de eso...TU¡- llamó a uno de los puros entre sus filas.

-¿Si mi señora?- preguntó el Tyto temblorosamente

-Aleare, ¿quieres demostrarme que eres de confianza?, mata a este inutil-

El puro al escuchar eso alzó el vuelo freneticamente.

-Ahora¡- gritó Nira.

-Aleare quedó un poco estupefacto, pero igualmente alzó el vuelo tras del puro. Con una diferencia de velocidades notable Aleare alcanzó al puro que huia rápido como lo alcanzó acabó con su vida dejando detrás de él a Nira complacida con su acto.

-Impresionante, me has complacido y demostrado tu obediencia, debes estar feliz de ser parte de esta causa, ahora dime jovencito,

¿cuales son los planes de mi Lord?-

-¿Los planes?... nos apoderaremos del bosque Tyto.-

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y también espero no haber tenido ninguna falta de ortografía, esta vez no pude aplicar el corrector por dificultades técnicas, pero eso no importa. Muchas gracias por haber leido y espero sus comentarios que recuerden, ayuda mucho a continuar, asi la historia se actualize cada full dias...ji. XD**

**No los interrumpo más, gracias y hasta la próxima.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Capìtulo 5. Una nueva misiòn

-¡Estás loco!- dijo uno de los enmascarados. Un ave de plumaje blanco y líneas rojizas en el pecho de gran tamaño, enfurecido rasguñó una roca a su lado con sus garras negras-¿Crees que porque sabes un poco de nosotros puedes convencernos y llevarnos a una trampa?- Las demás aves murmuraron entre si afirmando lo que su compañero decía. Las palabras de Aleare no bastaban para convencer al grupo, incluso si él había convencido a su actual lideresa Nira.

-Les aseguro que lo que digo es real- respondió tranquilamente frente al ave de ojos rojos- Si acaso alguien de ustedes lo duda, podría tener el mismo final que su compañero- volteo su cuello para mostrar al cadáver del ave anterior. -Al fin y al cabo, ni tú ni yo tenemos la última palabra en esto.- Las lechuzas miraron a Nira, que con seguridad alzo el vuelo y dirigió a los puros en dirección al lugar que Aleare había mencionado con anterioridad. El joven volaba junto a ella la cual lo observaba cuidadosamente. Un Tyto joven y fuerte como aquel podría ser la clave para vencer definitivamente a los guardianes.

Un ave volaba irregularmente sobre el mar de Hoolemere, parecía estar mal herida y cansada por lo que al parecer había sido un viaje largo, por lo cual dos guardianes le acompañaron en su camino al árbol de Ga'Hoole. Parecía que se trataba de un mochuelo duende como Gylfie, tenía ojos marrones, y plumas café claro similar a la tierra seca. Al sol, lucía varias cortadas en rostro y pecho, pero a pesar de la profundidad de sus heridas volaba tenazmente.

Soren contaba la historia de la batalla de San Aegolius a los jóvenes aprendices los cuales le mostraban una atención incansable. La lección del día había terminado, y los polluelos se acomodaban para escuchar a su joven héroe.

-…he de decir que el numero era tres a uno en nuestra contra…- dijo Soren incluyendo ademanes llamativos y narraciones al parecer previamente practicadas-…pero los Guardianes de Ga'Hoole no conocen el miedo, solo la valentía…- los polluelos aferraban sus pequeñas garras a ramas de árbol conteniendo la emoción que les producía el relato -… sabía yo que nos encontrábamos en desventaja, pero las poderosas maniobras de los guardianes y su bien coordinado trabajo en equipo intercambió los papeles en la batalla…- Soren extendía sus alas y revoloteaba una y otra vez sobre de los polluelos como si reviviera la batalla en el momento -…cuando de pronto…¡Bum!...-

-¿QUE?- exclamaron las infantiles aves con angustia por la exclamación de Soren y su pausa repentina.

-…se acabó el relato- los pequeños no dudaron en mostrar su descontento ante la pausa de Soren, y se acercaron a él pidiendo que no parara. Pero Soren no se echó atrás. Sin duda esos polluelos le recordaban al mismo Soren a él de más joven. Todos, sin excepción, usaban en su cabeza un elaborado casco fabricado con hojas y ramitas para jugar a ser Guardianes. Todos tenían en su interior un entusiasmo enorme, y una desesperación increíble por convertirse en Guardianes.

-Les juro que les contaré más la próxima ocasión… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo suplicando con la mirada a los polluelos. Había contado sus historias desde hacía un par de horas atrás las cuales los energéticos polluelos no habían notado pasar.

En un momento, el lejano metal de la entrada del árbol retumbó anunciando la llegada de aves al árbol, tanto Soren como los pequeños miraron a la entrada de Ga'Hoole para ver a los recién llegados. Tres aves volaron sobre de ellos y se dirigieron directo a la plataforma más grande del árbol. Las aves del Ga`Hoole se reunieron para conocer el motivo de la llegada del ave que estaba acompañada de dos guardianes.

-¡Necesito hablar con el rey y la reina del árbol!- exclamo el mochuelo duende de mediana edad rodeada por las aves que la miraban.

El blanquecino rey planeo hasta donde el alboroto se acrecentaba, y al aterrizar suave pero firmemente pidió silencio a la multitud. –Por favor sígame- dijo el ave cortésmente.- Y por favor, los guardianes que puedan acompañarnos háganlo- El rey ascendió ligeramente seguido por el visitante.

-Lo lamento jóvenes, se acabó la clase- y aunque los pequeños eran testarudos con Soren obedecieron al pie de la letra y se marcharon a jugar.

El rey y el mochuelo habían entrado a una gran sala de techo de hojas verdes con varias ramas acomodadas como si se tratara de un juzgado, al centro, el rey y la reina permanecían juntos parados en una rama, y junto a ellos pero a una menor altura Amber mantenía la compostura de sus padres. Al centro, el mochuelo agradecía la entrevista con las aves mientras que algunos Guardianes llegaban y se acomodaban como si ya supieran sus puestos.

Soren entró encontrado al Gylfie en una rama lateral así que silenciosamente se posó junto a ella. -Hola Gylfie- dijo Soren sin despegar la vista de la entrevista del ave con los reyes-¿Qué sucede?-

-Algo sucedió en el desierto- respondió- parece que fueron robados por la noche y que se resistieron… también parece que algunos habitantes fueron secuestrados-

-¿A caso tu no vivías en el desierto?- preguntó Soren

El ave continuaba hablando con los reyes los cuales le prestaban la mayor atención posible-Sí, y estoy preocupada, normalmente no hay bandidos en el desierto, no hay mucho que robar- dijo Gylfie pensativa.

-…enviaremos un grupo de guardianes a ayudar a su pueblo- dijo la reina mirando los rostros atentos de las lechuzas y búhos a su alrededor que no suponían ser más de quince.- Mientras tanto usted debe recuperar sus heridas-

-Muchas gracias- dijo el ave saliendo de la sala a petición del rey.

-Mi señor- dijo Gylfie- me ofrezco como voluntario para ir al desierto en esta misión-

El rey del Árbol noto el entusiasmo y preocupación en la joven Guardiana-De acuerdo, ¿alguien más?- pregunto el rey mirando a los guardianes presentes.

Soren alzó el ala junto con otros dos guardianes tan jóvenes como él. Después, la junta se terminó y los cuatro se alistaron para partir directo al desierto. El viaje era largo y debían estar lo suficientemente preparados para cualquier cosa. Por la mente de Soren entraban dudas sobre los atracadores, y en algún momento pensó en que podría ser una trampa planeada por algo más grande.

El mar de Hoolemere pareció más corto de lo normal, al ser los cinco guardianes jóvenes bromeaban y reían durante el camino. Además de Gylfie y Soren, viajaba con un joven pero experimentado halcón llamado Hunter y un nuevo integrante, un joven búho orejado llamado Maori.

Fueron guiados por los conocimientos de navegación de Gylfie que aunque no había acudido al entrenamiento completo de Guardián, se había dedicado a leer escritos sobre el cielo estrellado y los alrededores de Ga`Hoole además de conocer el desierto al haber sido su hogar.

Hunter era un Halcón muy energético, alzaba el vuelo hasta casi desaparecer en el cielo por encima de las nubes, y luego descendía como un veloz relámpago hasta el agua que por unos centímetros evitaba como si se tratara un juego de niños.

Soren y Gylfie los admiraban por su gran control en el vuelo, mientras que Maori agitaba la cabeza con una sonrisa cada vez que Hunter se lucia frente al par de Guardianes.

-Vamos Maori- dijo Soren- debes admitir que es impresionante, yo nunca había visto algo así-

-No niego que sea impresionante. Pero míralo, solo se está luciendo, creo que debería ser más reservado- Maori en cambio, era un búho del tamaño aproximado de Soren, era ligeramente cayado e inexperto en cuanto a misiones.

-Y tú no deberías ser tan aguafiestas- dijo Hunter al detener su descenso junto a ellos- además es útil para maniobras evasivas, creo que deberían intentarlo-

-Vale- respondió Soren siguiendo a Hunter hacia las alturas. El halcón ascendió tan rápido que Soren se rezago demasiado pronto. El halcón lo esperó a una altura a donde la lechuza pudiera alcanzar, el conocía los límites de un ave que no era de alto vuelo como él.

-¿Agotado?- pregunto Hunter agitando las alas para mantenerse estable en un mismo punto donde Soren lo alcanzó.

-No es tan fácil ascender con casco y garras- dijo Soren al sentirse pesado, aunque Hunter tenía una equipacion equivalente a él, que consistía en un casco plateado que cubría su cabeza con pequeños desniveles inteligentemente diseñados para acelerar en la caída libre. Y unas garras bronce con puntas plateadas.

-Por eso digo que es necesario practicar a menudo- dijo guiñándole el ojo- escuché que eres un gran volador- el maestro Ezylrib me hablo de ti con gran entusiasmo.- Soren no supo que responder, aquel comentario lo había alagado.

-Creo que tú también eres un gran volador, nunca había visto a alguien ascender con tanta facilidad, como si volara en paralelo.- Soren se dedicó en regresar el cumplido

-Gracias, no te agradecí personalmente por lo que hiciste por nosotros- recordó Hunter-eres una inspiración en el Árbol, incluso para los demás Guardianes- terminó con una sonrisa- ahora es momento de descender- y dicho eso ambos se tiraron en picada. Desde aquella inmensa altura era difícil ver a Maori y a Gylfie, desde arriba parecían un par de puntos moviéndose, y las intensas olas del mar, parecían solo líneas finas dibujándose en la superficie del agua. Impresionado, Soren miro a Hunter descender con tal velocidad que ni el empleando sus conocimientos de vuelo veloz creyó que fuera posible alcanzarlo. El viento le golpeaba la cara con violencia, y las alas le figuraban que se desprenderían por la velocidad de la caída

Metros abajo Hunter había llegado al agua ya, y ascendía nuevamente poniéndose a la par de los otros dos guardianes. A Soren le faltaron varios segundos para hacer lo mismo. En su mente pensaba como es que un ave más pequeña que el podría descender de tal forma…

-Impresionante, debes enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo impactado Soren al juntarse nuevamente al grupo- eres como un relámpago-

-Solo es cosa de practicar- respondió el halcón con un aliento presumido pero nada hostil. El resto del camino Soren y Hunter practicaron su caída libre. En cada intento Soren sentía que sus alas se partían por la velocidad y su respiración se cortaba, y aun así no era rival para Hunter que en todos los intentos le triplicaba la velocidad.

Después de medio día de viaje los cuatro guardianes se encontraron a las orillas del gran desierto. El paisaje rocoso y con altas dunas se extendía ampliamente frente a ellos. Decidieron descansar antes de continuar con su camino. Su primera misión a excepción de la de Hunter estaba a punto de comenzar.

El gran grupo de aves se desplazó esparciendo un ambiente sombrío por el borde del bosque Tyto, permanecían a una baja altura para evitar ser vistos atravesando los altos robles y una zona pantanosa. Al frente Aleare conducía a los desconfiados y fieles puros que se disponían a revelarse en caso de ser alguna jugarreta. Nira sentía un nerviosismo, de verdad tenia razones para no confiar del todo de Aleare, pero el conocía información muy específica que a su edad habría sido difícil de conseguir por su propia cuenta.

Por fin habían atravesado el bosque Tyto y volaban directamente a un enorme risco del cual grandes cascadas regaban los terrenos del bosque Tyto y conducían ríos a territorios hostiles y lejanos.

Debajo de la cascada más grande que caía poderosamente en enormes piedras escondía una pequeña entrada donde solo un ave podía entrar a la vez. Aleare fue el primero en internarse seguido por Nira y de los demás puros. La entrada era un estrecho túnel de varios metros de largo donde los chasquidos de las garras metálicas hacían un eco que sonaba hasta el final de la cueva.

Aleare chasqueaba sus garras para alumbrar lo que se encontraba delante de él. Los puros lo siguieron con más desconfianza que antes. No parecía ser un escondite verdadero. Pero todas sus dudas se aclararon al final del túnel. La pequeña entrada se extendía bruscamente en una gigantesca gruta con varias entradas al exterior mucho más grandes que por la que habían entrado. Habían antorchas encendidas dispersas solo para alumbrar los oscuros rincones ya que la luz entraba sin problemas.

-Infeliz- dijo el Tyto que lo había cuestionado con anterioridad - nos has metido por la entrada más pequeña- dijo molesto con sus plumas erizadas y encarando con sus ojos rojos a Aleare. –Ahora, quiero saber dónde está nuestro líder.- El puro extendió sus alas triplicando el tamaño del joven.

Pero Aleare no mostró miedo al enfrentamiento y retrocedió alzando sus alas de igual manera al haber sido cuestionado. –Esto seguro fue una trampa- dijo el enorme Tyto abalanzados sobre del joven, pero Aleare era diestro en el combate y lo esquivo propinándole una rajada en el costado al puro frente a él.

Nira no se molestó en detener el encuentro, quería probar las habilidades de Aleare en un combate con uno de sus seguidores más fuertes.

-Eres rápido- dijo el Tyto- pero no eres tan fuerte- y en una rápida treta, el Tyto golpeo con sus garras negras de combate el casco de Aleare cortando su pluma llamativa por la mitad y quitándole el casco por completo que cayo unos metros en uno de los desniveles de la gruta.

El joven Tyto levanto el vuelo de forma rápida y el puro lo siguió de forma bruta. Aleare no tuvo problema en la batalla en el aire, ambas aves se propinaron varios golpes, pero Aleare debía tener cierto cuidado con su cabeza si no quería que se la arrancara aquel mastodonte de ave. Volaron persiguiéndose por el techo de la gruta, peor Aleare era más ágil y se aferró en una rápida vuelta a la espalda del Tyto que cayó a la dura piedra debajo de él después de un forcejeo.

Después de caer, Aleare miró al grupo de Tytos fulminándolos con la mirada, si alguien más se disponía a revelarse estaba dispuesto al combate– ¿Alguien más?- Aleare se levantó junto al cuerpo del inconsciente.

Nira se veía complacida, la pelea había durado un par de minutos y había sido suficiente para infundir respeto. Después miró a sus Tytos –El miedo es para débiles- gruño – es obvio que Aleare está de nuestro lado, no recuerdo que los Tytos fueran gallinas, este joven demuestra valentía y fuerza-. Nira rodeaba lentamente a Aleare inspeccionándolo,- y ustedes... tal vez sería mejor solo reclutar a Aleare y deshacerme de ustedes-

-No mi señora- se inclinaron las aves –solo es que no confiamos del todo en él- uno de los Puros miró a Aleare –No hemos visto nada, tal vez sea mejor irnos y continuar por nuestra cuenta….-

-USTEDES NO SE IRAN A NINGUNA PARTE- resonó en la cueva, y una sombra revoloteo posándose en una entrada donde la luna proyectaba su luz- la poderosa figura los miró a todos y a cada uno incluyendo al Tyto derrotado.

-Mi lord- Aleare se apresuró a inclinarse ante la figura –he cumplido con lo que me pidió-

-Bien hecho joven Aleare- dijo con voz ronca mientras los Puros se inclinaban uno a uno incluyendo a Nira que sostubo su mirada a la sombría cara de Kludd

-Mi lord…-

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su espera, no tengo excusa para mi retraso, pero he tenido muy poca inspiraciòn y me ha sido imposible continuar. **

**Continuarè mis historias si o si, peor suplico un poco de paciencia. Este año aseguro terminar al menos esta historia y con la otra... bueno, de verdad la continuarè.**

**Espero que su espera haya valido la pena, y si no, me esforzare mucho mas para el siguiente capitulo. Gracias y hasta la pròxima.**

**:D**


End file.
